


Adieu My Love

by Erebeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drabble, Heartbreak, Infidelity, M/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus
Summary: The thing about beginnings is that they always end. At least, mine do.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Adieu My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Drarry Microfic Prompt #1 : Begin  
> I'm not sure where this came from and it got _way_ out of hand so idt it counts as a microfic anymore xd, but I still hope you all like it <3  
> Thanks so much to the lovely october_type for helping me polish this and increasing the hurt factor by like 10x <3

Our bedroom looks just like it had when we first stepped in it—empty frames, soft bedding, open windows—an empty canvas. A new chapter. 

Except it isn’t really, is it? That scratch there, do you remember, that was us when we got drunk on Halloween. And this stain on the wall, right here, this was us too, that night you fought your Weasleys for me. And that loose floorboard, do you remember when we hid Teddy’s treasure there? Do you remember that chip on the table, that creaky door, in every corner of this room of this world, do you remember us, together, happy, in love? Do you remember me? 

The sun sets, and everything turns red (red like the flush along your chest, red like _her_ hair, red like the blood from my broken heart). The gold band on my finger slips off easily, as if it’s been fourteen days, not fourteen years. As if I had been the one sliding it off, day after day, night after night, not you. As if it belonged on a stranger’s hand, not mine. In my palm, it’s heavier, smaller, than I remember. 

When you gave it to me, you’d promised a family. A real home. A crup even. The beginning, you’d called it. Our beginning, a new one. The beginning of an era. The happily ever after neither of us thought we’d get. _Won’t you Draco_ , you’d pleaded with those green beguiling eyes, and laughing I’d agreed. 

I’m not laughing now. 

No doubt, though, that _had_ been the beginning of the most beautiful times in my life. And you’ve kept them, all your promises. All except that happy ending. That was my fault, really, for believing you. For believing myself. For believing in us, in beginnings, in unending love.

The thing about beginnings is that they always end, Mother had warned me. _Just once_ , I’d spat at her, _let me be happy for just once in my life._ Pansy had tried to tell me; _never trust a Gryffindor_ , she’d said, and I’d stormed out. You’d kissed Blaise, right in front of my face. And I laughed it off, eager to pretend it was all a joke. There had been signs, all the textbook signs, and all the non-textbook ones too. How long? I don’t know. I don’t want to know.

And who can blame you? You’re the hero; you’ve always been. I’m just your foil—the ex-Death Eater, the one who makes all the wrong decisions to your right ones, the one destined to crash and burn where you shine—and nothing more. For all your big declarations, I’m not the one, am I? I am never the one. Never the winner; never the one who makes it to the finish line. _My_ beginnings always end.

I close my eyes and step over the threshold, one final time. By the time you find the ring lying on my letter, I will be long gone.

Adieu, my love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are seen and loved tremendously <3 Come say hi to me at [my tumblr](https://erebeus-roxy.tumblr.com/)! thanks for reading!!


End file.
